


Полотенце

by leoriel



Category: Newsflesh Series - Mira Grant
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Showers, Sibling Incest, Towels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Джорджия просит Шона принести ей полотенце
Relationships: Georgia Mason/Shaun Mason
Kudos: 3





	Полотенце

**Author's Note:**

> C., которая хотела флаффа по Мире Грант!

Волосы Джорджии пахли дезинфектором, как и ее одежда. Он уткнулся в них и закрыл глаза, наплевав на то, что вода капает ему на рубашку. После санобработки люди всегда пахли одинаково. Духи, кондиционеры для белья, да в принципе любые искусственные запахи давно вышли из моды, потому что они маскировали правду, если не разжигали подозрение, что под красивой оберткой тело твое давно гниет. Все вокруг должно было быть одинаковым – выхолощенным и вымороженным. Безопасным.  
Вот только Джорджия такой никогда не была, как бы ни старались их родители. Он стоял достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать аромат ее тела. От этого слегка кружилась голова – или он слишком долго сам простоял под душем и словил токсическое отравление.   
— Шон? – позвала его Джорджия, ее рука ласково гладила плечо. На ней не было даже нижнего белья, но это совершенно ее не смущало. Даже то, что он так просто к ней зашел.   
Кстати, зачем он к ней зашел? При всем желании Шон не мог вспомнить. Джорджия – мокрая, невозможно красивая и вопросительно изгибающая бровь – отвлекала. Повезло, что к тому времени он успел одеться.   
— Ты принес мне полотенце? – предположила Джорджия и для ясности повторила: — Как я тебя просила?  
Шон с удивлением заметил полотенце, зажатое в левой руке. Точно, Джорджия вечно забывала взять полотенце, а он не хотел, чтобы она простыла, пока шла до спальни. Когда они еще жили с родителями, подобной забывчивостью она не страдала, но сейчас Шону отказывали аналитические способности и знаменитый блогерский слог.  
Остался только запах, копна ее растрепанных мокрых волос.  
— Конечно, Джордж, — на автомате ответил Шон и полотенце упало на пол.   
Джорджия за ним наклонилась, Шон крепко, как в детстве, зажмурился и не открывал глаза до тех пор, пока не досчитал до двадцати. Сегодня это было немного тяжелее. Никто не запрещал ему смотреть – сестра точно не стала бы, — да и что он там не видел, но в некоторые моменты самоконтроль ему отказывал.   
— Шон? – позвала его Джорджия.   
К тому времени она обычно успевала закутываться в полотенце, как в американский флаг. Вот только сейчас стояла, повернувшись к нему голой спиной. Красивой, подтянутой спиной. За неимением возможности смотреть ей в глаза Шон гипнотизировал созвездие родинок, расположенное чуть ниже правой лопатки.   
— Не вижу укусов зомби, — честно признался Шон.   
Если бы ее укусили зомби, то это выяснилось бы гораздо раньше. Он был бы уже мертв.  
— Видишь? — Джорджия подняла правую руку, согнула ее и ткнула куда-то пальцем ниже лопатки. Шон присмотрелся и заметил, что кожа там раздражена и слазит белыми хлопьями, как после солнечного ожога. Когда они только начинали карьеру блогеров, то в первую же пару часов во внешнем мире у него зверски сгорел нос.   
— Сейчас намажу чем-нибудь, — пообещал Шон. – Или поцелую и все пройдет, хочешь?  
— В два слоя мажь, — строго наказала Джорджия. – У тебя как, нормально?  
— Да, но больше мы эту дрянь не рекламируем.  
Генетика была настолько к нему благосклонна, что он мог преспокойно искупаться в ацетоне и даже не почесаться. Это Джорджия при внешней непробиваемости обладала чувствительной кожей.  
Мазь сама по себе ничем не пахла и приятно холодила пальцы. Его движения были осторожными и отстраненными. Чему научила их жизнь, так это обрабатывать друг другу раны. Обычно у детей это прерогатива родителей, но, когда Стейси подходила к нему с пузырьком перекиси водорода, он начинал орать так, как будто его живьем жрут зомби. Поэтому все его сбитые коленки, ссадины и царапины доставались старшей сестре.  
— Ну как? – спросила его Джорджия. – Умру я или нет? Ты там что-то долго.  
Он не знал, куда деть крышку от мази, так что зажал ее в зубах, поэтому вместо связного ответа промычал. И завернул ее в полотенце – с головы до ног. На этот раз он тщательно подошел к делу. Больше никаких соблазнов, ему ведь надо было еще обработать видео и написать три статьи в блог.  
Джорджия с благодарностью улыбнулась ему и сказала:  
— Спасибо. Теперь все точно пройдет!  
На ресницах у нее осталось немного влаги, Шон потянулся и стер ее пальцем. Из-за ретинального синдрома Келлис-Амберли зрачки у нее всегда были расширенными, а дыхание после душа – немного учащенным. Это ни о чем не говорило.   
Если не считать того, что зрачки у него были такими же расширенными без всякого ретинального синдрома. Шон дышал сейчас так, будто они полдня убегали от зомби. Во рту пересохло.  
Ни хрена, Джорджия, ни хрена это все не пройдет.   
— Или что ты там говорил, надо сделать, чтобы точно прошло? – иногда Шон, честно, завидовал ее невозмутимости. Она повернула голову и мокрые волосы снова мазнули по плечу. – Не подкалывай других, если не готов, что потом спросят за шутку.  
Шон не шутил. Шон правда всегда немного терялся прежде, чем ее поцеловать.


End file.
